no more lies
by Demigod Heir of Poseidon
Summary: The charmed ones are fed up of lies from Chris so they will get their answer one way or another in order to do so they learn some things that they would have never been able to have guessed. Eventually will become a revealing fic
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing at all. **

_**Summary:**__ The Charmed ones cast a spell on Chris to find out his true identity, but it does not go according to plan._

Chapter 1:

From the very first moment Chris arrived in Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo's lives, all he's ever done has lied to them. He first said that he had travelled back in time to help the sisters defeat the titans, the same Greek titans that had almost destroyed the world centuries ago. He lied again, when he told them that he hadn't travelled back in time to help them—he was there to save Wyatt, the twice-blessed son of a Charmed one and a Whitelighter. Then, only after Wyatt was kidnapped by the order, did he admit that he went back in time to try and stop Wyatt from becoming a great evil source of power.

The lies were just becoming too much. Piper and Leo, Piper's now ex-husband, had come to agreement yesterday that they couldn't risk their lives or their son, Wyatt. He was sticking around to also find out why Chris was keeping his secrets.

It wasn't until Piper came into the dining room where Phoebe and Paige were having an early breakfast and dragged them both upstairs. Worried that her sister had been attacked by a demon or warlock, Phoebe immediately started getting to work on writing a spell. "So I'm working on the spell, what do you need Paige to do? You can work on the potion and she looks up the demon in the Book of Shadows?" Paige began skimming through the book trying to help her frustrated older sister—well _half_-sister.

"Actually, for once no, I haven't been attacked by a demon. I want to know what Chris is keeping so secret. Don't you start telling me that you have no clue, cause we both know that you suck at lying Phoebe," replied Piper. "Phoebe, work on a spell, and Paige can you orb Wyatt to dad's? He already knows that you'll be stopping by. While you two do that I'm going to get the crystals, I want to know once and for all what Chris is keeping secret from us that is so important!"

"You do realize that what you're wanting me to write is a 'truth spell', when has that ever come without consequences." Phoebe was trying to calm her hot-headed sister down before she found something out that she wished that she hadn't.

"I'm well aware of the consequences, but I think it's time we find out the real reason that Chris travelled back from the future and landed himself in our lives." Piper could be stubborn sometimes and when she made up her mind that was it, there was no going back.

It was about twenty minutes or so later, Phoebe had finished the spell and Paige had returned Richard's, Piper and Phoebe's father, house.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Phoebe asked a bit hesitantly. Chris was very intuitive, and could pick up the smallest facial expressions.

"Yeah, I mean, what if he senses something's wrong and he doesn't come?" Paige wasn't always very nervous, but she was about this.

Piper called for Chris aloud and within a few seconds the shimmering blue light appeared, signalling that Chris had orbed into the attic, and that Piper was hopefully going to finally get some answers. Setting the crystal down to complete the cage Chris was unable to orb out of the crystal cage, let alone the attic.

"What's going on?" Chris asked with a mixture of annoyance and worry. Piper could tell that he was nervous and that made her very happy.

Without hesitation she grabbed the spell from Phoebe's grasp and read the spell aloud:

'_Power of the witches rise_

_Help us in this dark hour_

_Make it so Chris can tell no lie_

_For the next twenty-four hours'_

"Please tell me that you _did not_ just cast a truth spell on me." Chris was both angry and worried. Piper couldn't hold back the smile that appeared on her face. She would finally found out what Chris is keeping secret that he has done nothing but lie to her face since he appeared out of thin air into their attic.

**a/n so what do you think? Please r&amp;r will try to update ASAP cant promise anything too soon as I have got college 5 days a week. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. **

**Chapter 2 **

**Chris' POV: **

I was minding my own business at P3, the club that the sisters owned, when I heard Piper 'call for me. As I orbed over to the sisters I sensed that the sisters were in the attic at the Manor, and Wyatt was with grandpa—the coolest one in my personal opinion.

When I reached the attic I knew something was wrong, the sisters stood together holding the small piece of paper that had must've had a spell written on it.

_It was a truth spell._

I was so screwed; so much for not changing the past.

"Please tell me that you _did not_ just cast a truth spell on me." I was scared and worried about the questions they were bound to ask, and who knew how any of them would react to what I would say—they say the truth can hurt. The sisters just nodded their heads. I could tell that Phoebe and Paige were sorry for doing this to me, but Piper looked extremely happy. I tried to orb out but it was no use they set up a crystal cage. I looked around the room and saw the crystals and I knew I was done for; there was no orbing my way out of this one.

"Great, just great" I muttered to myself.

**Third person POV:**

It took all Piper had not to lose her composure and demand answer after answer. She started with the most pressing question of all.

"Is Wyatt alive in the future?" She couldn't mask the worry in her tone; after all, this was her son they were talking about.

"Yes." Chris replied simply. A few painfully silent minutes passed before the next question was asked. Paige and Phoebe looked like they wanted to be anywhere but here right now.

As if The Fates looked down on Phoebe, her cell phone rang. Flipping open her phone, she saw that the call was from Jason. Jason was the owner of the Bay Mirror, the newspaper that Phoebe wrote her advice column for.

"It's Jason, I'm going take this." Phoebe quickly snuck out before Piper could tell her to call him back. During the commotion Paige quickly snuck out herself, and all who were was mother, father, and son. The only thing is only one of them knew it was mother father and son. Leo asked the next question, Chris knew exactly what his question would be, "Is Wyatt good in your future?"

Chris groaned in pain as he tried his hardest to fight against the spell. Neither Piper nor Leo could've prepared them for what Chris was about to say. "No…in my future Wyatt is not good, he is pure evil, there is no ounce of good is left inside of him."

Piper and Leo had fallen back down onto aunt pearls old couch. It was a lot to take in. Piper had wanted the truth from Chris, but to find out that your son grows up to be the most feared being in the future is something that no parent wants to hear. Leo was stunned as well, he wanted to curse and yell at Chris and accuse him of lying, but he was under the Truth Spell, for the next twenty hours or so Chris could not tell a lie.

"I-I'm going to get myself something to drink…do you want anything Leo?" half-heartedly Leo joked that he wanted a stiff drink, but they both knew that Whitelighters could not drink—not to say that he hasn't in the past, he just didn't want to lose his Whitelighter powers. Piper stood and started down the stairs, but stopped and quickly turned around and marched back to the barrier that was keeping Chris here. "Tell me, why, why were you sent back in time to try and save Wyatt and not me?"

Chris took his time answering the question but it did not satisfy piper at all. "I was chosen, as you so aptly put it, because where I came from, you and your sisters are dead. I came back to save Wyatt. I grew up with him, I saw him turn evil, it was the most painful thing to watch!" Then piper felt more confident on asking questions "Wait, you just said that you grew up with Wyatt, how you know our son?"

"We were related, there would be no other way for me to be so close to Wyatt. You should know that." This got Piper and Leo thinking, could he be their nephew; their son?

It was Leo's turn to ask the next question, "how are you related to Wyatt? Who are your parents?"

"My parents are—"

_To be continued in the next chapter._

**A/N ok so what do you think? Please review it and thank you to all those who favorited and or followed the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: yet again I own nothing **

**Chapter 3: **

**Third Person POV:**

"My parents are—"

Chris was cut off. A high-level female demon shimmered in and threw a fireball at Piper, which Leo saw coming and dove to push her out of the way. The commotion knocked potion vials off the table and knocked one of the crystals out of alignment with the others; breaking the cage.

"No!" Piper cried out. She stumbled to her feet and was about to blast the demon with her newest active power when the demon stalked over to Chris and shimmered out of the attic. Paige came running up asking what happened, but as she said that and taking in state the attic was in

"Never mind what happened, did you get a good look at the demon?" Paige asked. She was picking up the few potion vials that hadn't already shattered on the floor.

"Yeah I did," Piper said with a hint of sarcasm, "The woman came out of nowhere and broke the cage and kidnapped Chris before we could find out just how he is related to Wyatt.

So with that, Piper went to the Book of Shadows and saw that the book had been open to the page that explained how to vanquish a seer. Piper knew that the book had a habit of opening itself to the page the girls needed the most at that exact moment. How that another demon had been resurrected from the dead, a one that they have vanquished quite a few times in the past?

"What did I miss, oh no, are you alright? Wait, where's Chris?" Phoebe spoke from the doorway of the attic; her work meeting must've ended a lot sooner than either Paige or Piper thought. Piper let Paige fill Phoebe in on what happened and Piper occasionally filled in the parts about what Chris told her and Leo.

"Well, let's scry for that demon, I mean she must've left something behind that we could use." The girls scoured the whole attic and came up empty that is until Paige found a small scrap of fabric. Good, that meant that Piper managed to at least graze her with her exploding power.

Phoebe took the fabric and held the scrying crystal above the map of San Francisco. Nothing. Phoebe tried again, and they arrived to the same conclusion.

Chris was not in San Francisco, which had to mean that he was taken to the Under World—where the demons and other dark creatures lived.

"Well, why not try a locator spell. I mean we have to have Chris's DNA or something of his around here somewhere." Paige said hopefully. She was nervous, but tried her hardest not to let it show, she strived to be just as strong and powerful as her two older sisters.

"Ooo, we could tweak the "lost and found" spell." Phoebe said as she hurried over to the Book and flipped through the pages until she found the spell she needed.

'_Guiding spirits I ask you your charity,_

_Lend me your focus and clarity,_

_Lead me to the one I cannot find,_

_To save Chris and restore our peace of mind.'_

"Very well done Pheebs, but I don't think it worked; nothing happened." Piper said dejectedly. Phoebe sighed and suggested that they say the spell together; maybe with the Power of Three, the spell would work.

With a second try, the sisters tried the spell again and the sisters were immediately transported to a dark dismal-looking place.

"Chris is here?" Paige asked confused.

"I sure don't see him anywhere." Phoebe replied.

"It's about time you three showed up, you sure like to keep a demon waiting." That voice. The sisters froze and turned around. Their fears were confirmed, the demon that suddenly stood before them was Barbus, the demon of fear; the demon that was supposed to have been vanquished.

Before any of the sisters could use their powers to try and escape Barbus thrust his arms away from his body, causing the sisters to fly backwards into a dark dank cave that seemed to be magic proof. All three sisters sighed; Piper crossed her legs and huffed. How were they going to get out of this one? "Well, whose bright idea was it to try and find me." Chris spoke with as much sarcasm as he could muster.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"Well, excuse me for trying to save your sorry butt! But you also aren't done answering my questions!"

Before Chris could reply Barbus appeared in the cave with them and immediately started playing on Chris's deepest fear—losing his mother...again.

"_You're going to lose her again, you travelled back in time to try and save her and your brother, but you couldn't save her."_ Barbus whispered in Chris's ear; Barbus was there, but he wasn't physically, only Chris could hear Barbus as he spoke his deepest fear.

The seer, who had a dark complexion and dressed in a golden robe with intricate designs over the fabric and hair pulled back into a tight slicked pony tail. She snapped her fingers and two lower-level demons appeared and drug a protesting Phoebe and Paige away to someplace out of Chris's and Piper's field of vision

"Casting a truth spell on your own blood," The Seer spoke patronizing to Piper, "I mean I thought all you good witches were all about the greater good and trusting people." The Seer scolded piper and immediately Piper cried out in pain that seemed to appear out of nowhere; to her it felt like she was being electrocuted. Piper's screaming played a factor in his hold over Chris; in his mind he was reliving watching his mother die…again. The more Chris played into the demon's hand the stronger he would become—the demon fed off of people's fears.

Meanwhile, off in another part of the cave, Phoebe was experiencing one of her deepest fears—spiders. She secured to the side of the elevator unable to move as she watched the man-eating spiders devour her sisters before her very eyes.

And in Paige's deepest fear it started out with her having a severe case of stage fright; she couldn't even speak. Then it shifted to seeing Piper holding Wyatt in the audience—dead, her family—dead. Everyone she cared about—dead.

"It's not real. My sisters are alive." Paige chanted to herself, after a few tries she began to believe her own words and the world her fears had created slowly started to dissipate. She 'called' for the crystal that was keeping her prisoner, unlocking her cell, and she hurried to find Phoebe wiping away invisible spiders from her jacket.

"I. Hate. Spiders." Phoebe spoke. She ruffled her hair trying to make sure that all the spiders were gone. She knew that they were just a figment of her fears, but it still gave her the creeps.

"Where's Piper?" Phoebe spoke with urgency. Paige tried to sense for her sister and Chris, but they didn't need to. There was a loud crack of thunder and a flash of light that danced across the walls of the cave. The two sisters hurried off towards the light, and were horrified what they saw.

Piper lay on the ground motionless with a gaping bloody wound to her abdomen and Chris fading in and out of their vision before all at once Chris disappeared.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

authors note: Omg its been ages since I updated but I've been busy re-watching charmed series 6 and 7 also college has had me very busy so anyways Thank everyone for the odd few reviews and the favorites and followers of the story speaking of which time to get on with. Disclaimer I own nothing at all other than my tv and imagination

Once everyone was at the manor they realised that something that had happened down in the underworld had cause the truth spell to wear off from Chris. Truth be told Chris was so happy that the truth spell had worn off because he didn't want piper to know as she would be dead when he went back and didn't want to get too close to her just to go back to her being dead. And well he just couldn't be bothered with Leo knowing just because he was so absent in the future and when he did show up he would always say things like "you dont deserve to be a part of this family" or "your just a terrible mistake Wyatt should have been a only child".

Phoebe decided to walk slowly over to Chris just to try and see if he was going to lie anymore once she sensed that Leo was going to start asking some questions. And since Chris was a bit shocked from what happened in the underworld she was able to get a read from him. "so Chris who are your parents?!" He yelled in a way that had got Phoebe scared and Wyatt crying. "Like I'm going to tell you when your yelling at me like that. Paige can I have a word with you in private please please please" begged Chris. It took Paige a few minutes to say yes so Chris took hold of her arm and orbed them to P3 he then said just above a whisper "aunt Paige" it didnt take Paige very long to figure out that he wasn't just anyone from the future, he wasn't just some neurotic stubborn freak, he was her brave nephew who had sacrafised so much for his big brother. Paige finally found her voice and said "piper and Leos son how did we not see it before? Why did you decide to tell me and not say oh I don't know Piper and Leo you know your PARENTS"?

Back at the manor Leo was yelling things like "that manipulate son of a b****" "that good for nothing LIER" "he found away around that truth spell and I'm going to find out how!" Piper and phoebe were trying to calm him down they knew fine well Chris didn't find a way around the spell but trying to get Leo to believe he didn't was another thing. The next thing they knew was Leo had been shot by a dark lighter and was slowly starting to loss blood.

A/N so what do you guys think PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT PLEASE


End file.
